falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Classis Imperialis (Barcino's Empire)
The Classis Imperialis (Imperial Naval Legion) is the sea branch of the Barcino armed forces. It fields more than 30 ships of varying sizes and classes, as well as nearly 500 aircraft. With only 50.000 active crewmen though, along with several thousand officers, the Classis is by far the smallest branch of the Imperial military. Nevertheless its importance to the Barcino economy can not be overstated due to its necessity for controlling imperial's assets at sea. Founded in the heat of the pirate raids, the Barcino's Navy has saved the Empire many more times than they're given credit for, and sadly they have nowhere near the prestige of the Legion. As the Empire conquered more and more of the Mediterranean coast, it grew in size until the time of the Empire. History 'Growth' In the early years of the Barcino empire, a standing navy was worthless with all of the countries assets located along one strip of land, the city of Barcino. Circa 2220 BCE, the first standing Barcino Navy was founded with 20 ships or so, and put under the control of a set of duumviri, that year is therefore the traditional founding date of the Classis Imperialis, a celebrated day for sailors. This force continued to be pitifully negligible, losing more often than winning battles, until the days of the First Pirate War. After the defeats of Pirates, the Barcino navy is only rivaled by the power of the various Mediterranean states. 'Golden Age' Administration The Classis Imperialis is managed by the government through the Ministry of the Navy, itself a branch of the Ministry of War led by the Praeministrum Bellicum. The MoN itself is administrated by the Praeministrum Nauticum, who answers to both the PB and the Generalissimus. Nevertheless it is through the MoN that the navy is controlled for the most part. Militarily speaking, the highest position in the Classis is Admirallis (The Admired). Although still subordinate to the Minister of the Navy, the Admirallis has total command over all officers of the Navy and is usually the one to lead important naval movements. Furthermore, the Nuntius Nauticus attends virtually all Caetus Legati, representing the Admirallis and thereby giving direct influence over affairs in the Legion. The Generallissimus is however his superior, and is actually superior to all other military positions in the Empire. Organization Below the Admirallis are the Magistrassis '''who each lead one of the 4 Imperial High Fleets. These fleets are classed as Balearic Sea South, Balearic Sea east, Balearic Sea North, Mare Nostrum. Although militarily speaking all four Magistrassis are of equal ranking, the Magistrassis Nostrum is the second most prestigious military position in the Navy. Below the Magistrassis are the '''Praefectus Classis, officers who lead the individual fleets which made up the High Fleets. Below the Praefecti are the Nauarchi, squadron commanders who usually controlled between 2 to 6 ships of varying types. Individual ships are led by a Trierarchus, the captain of the ship. Trierarchi, regardless of their ship type and size, are of equal ranking, their only commanding officer is the Nauarchus. A mid-rank officer on board a ship, for instance helmsmen, is called a Classiarius. These are essentially officers aboard the ship and do not perform the more menial duties. The base rank for a soldier in the Classis is Remex, essentially the crewmen on board the ship. Unlike the other Legions, every member of the Navy (exc. Magistrassis), regardless of their ranking, would usually find themselves "on the field", so to speak. The Admirallis acted as captain, or Trierarchus of the Flagship, essentially the largest and most powerful ship in the Roman armada. A Magistrassis usually went with the largest battleship in their High Fleet, though they usually did not act as the captain. Another way in which this contrasts with the Admirallis is that whilst the Magistrassis were in a battleship, the Flagship of the Admirallis has long been an aircraft carrier type vessel. Fleet Structure Although the fleet structure varies from High Fleet to High Fleet, the individual fleets themselves are virtually identical, and the general structure of the entire Navy is: *Imperial Government (Praeministrum Nauticum) *Classis Imperialis (Admirallis) **4 High Fleets (Magistrassis) ***Fleets (Praefectus Classis) ****Squadrons (Nauarchus) *****Ships (Trierarchus) ******''Classiarii'' (Helmsmen) *******''Remiges'' (Crewmen)